


Do You Take These Five Men...

by rororat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...to be your lawfully wedded husbands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Take These Five Men...

It had been a struggle, a six way relationship.

What started as a lot of sexual tension amongst the men who all shared a small office, soon developed into evident crushes. Some of those crushes finalizing into blossoming relationships amongst different pairs of them. The first real nudge was brought on by the lads, when a three way relationship began. That three way, soon became a four way, and eventually, the oldest of the two wiggled their way in together, making the group jump from a happy little four, to an ecstatic group of six.

Sure the six of them together was difficult, but no more difficult than any other relationship. Soon the six found themselves jumping between each others apartments and houses, too eventually all settled down into one large home. But there was still plenty of weird, and even unsure moments to come among them.

The wedding had been one of those unsure time, what with six men all sharing theirs vows with one another. Find a pastor and a church that would host the wedding was the first of the struggles. Several more smaller struggles following soon after.

Up at the alter, all six lovingly stared at each other as the preacher went on reading their vows.

Starting with the eldest the preacher began, "Geoff lazer Ramsey, do you take these five men to be your lawfully wedded husbands, and only in death may you part?"

"I do." Geoff said confidently, giving a firm nod to the five others.

"And you," the preacher continued, "Jack Shannon Pattillo, do you take these five men to be your lawfully wedded husbands, and only in death may you part?"

"I do." Jack said, just as confidently.

"And do you, James Ryan Haywood, take these five men to be your lawfully wedded husbands, only in death may you part?"

"Of course I do." Ryan said, glancing at all of them as he said it.

Turning to face the three younger lads, the preacher once again began, "Gavin David Free, do you take these five men to be your lawfully wedded husbands, only in death may you part?"

"I do." Gavin said, his eyes beginning to mist over with joy.

"And do you, Ray Narvaez jr, take these-"

"You can bet all five of their fine asses that I do." Ray interrupted.

"Way to be romantic" Geoff mumbled under his breath.

"And finally," the preacher looked to Michael and began, " do you Michael Vincent Jones take these five men to be your lawfully wedded husbands, and only in death may you part?"

All five of Michael's boyfriends noticed how the lad did not respond after a second of hesitation.

Or how after five second he had began to shift his gaze between the five.

Or how after half a minute he had begun to bite his lip.

After a minute of awkwardly standing at the alter with the five others, they had begun to seriously worry. Several of them were able to hear their heart strings tear in the silence left behind where words of love and commitment should have been spoken.

Michael shifted his gaze from the ground where it had fallen and looked them in the eyes and responded. "No.

"Because not even death can make us part." Michael finished, once again smiling at his five boy-------, husbands.

Without a moments hesitation, Geoff's arms had found the jersey lad, and his lips had found his shit eating grin.

With that, the preacher took his queue to finish, saying "You may now kiss the grooms!"

The six had found each other, and not one of them was leaving anytime soon.

Or at least, not planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble. I've thought about continuing on from here, and I may still. Probably won't be in the way anyone was expecting, however.


End file.
